littlegoldenbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Little House on the Prairie books
Aside from American author Laura Ingalls Wilder's original Little House series, several series of books for juveniles, young adults and adults have also been published. These separate series are fictionalized accounts of the lives of Wilder's great-grandmother Martha Morse Tucker, grandmother Charlotte Tucker Quiner, mother Caroline Ingalls, daughter Rose Wilder Lane's childhood and teenage years and Wilder's own missing adult years. In addition, simplified versions of the original series have been published for younger children in chapter and picture book form. ''Little House in the Big Woods'' The story of the first book in the series, Little House in the Big Woods, revolves around the life of the Ingalls family in their small home near Pepin, Wisconsin. The family includes mother Caroline Lake Quiner Ingalls, father Charles Phillip Ingalls, eldest daughter Mary Amelia Ingalls, and youngest daughter (and protagonist), Laura Elizabeth Ingalls Wilder.Gormley, Laura Ingalls Wilder: Young Pioneer, p.36 Although Laura turns five years old during the book, the author was actually only three years old during the real-life events documented in the novel. According to a letter from Wilder's daughter, Rose, to biographer William Anderson, the publisher had Laura change her age in the book because it seemed unrealistic for a three-year-old to have such specific memories.Anderson, Laura Ingalls Wilder: The Iowa Story pp.1–2 For the sake of continuity, in Wilder's later book, Little House on the Prairie, Laura portrayed herself as between six and seven years of age. ]] Little House in the Big Woods describes the homesteading skills Laura observed and began to practice during her fifth year. The cousins come for Christmas that year, and Laura receives a doll, which she names Charlotte. Later that winter, the family goes to Grandma Ingalls’s and has a “sugaring off”. The family and neighbors harvest sap and make maple syrup. The Ingalls family returns home with buckets of syrup, enough to last the year. Laura remembered that sugaring off, and the dance that followed, for the rest of her life. The book also describes other farm work duties and events, such as the birth of a calf, and the availability of milk, butter and cheese, gardening, field work, and hunting and gathering. Everyday housework is described in detail. When Pa goes into the woods to hunt, he usually comes home with a deer and smokes the meat for the coming winter. One day he notices a bee tree and returns from hunting early to get the wash tub and milk pail to collect the honey. When Pa returns in the winter evenings, Laura and Mary beg him to play his fiddle, as he is too tired from farm work to play during the summertime. ''Little House on the Prairie'' Little House on the Prairie, published in 1935, is the third of the series of books known as the Little House series, but only the second book to focus on the life of the Ingalls family (the second book in the series, Farmer Boy focused on the childhood of Laura's future husband, Almanzo Wilder). The book takes place from 1869–1870. The book tells about the months the Ingalls family spent on the prairie of Kansas, around the town of Independence, Kansas. At the beginning of this story, Pa Ingalls decides to sell the house in the Big Woods of Wisconsin, and move the family, via covered wagon to the Indian Territory near Independence, Kansas, as there were widely circulating stories that the land (technically still under Osage ownership) would be opened to settlement by homesteaders. Laura, along with Pa and Ma, Mary, and baby Carrie, moves to Kansas. Along the way, Pa trades his two horses for two Western mustangs, which Laura and Mary name Pet and Patty. When the family reaches Indian Territory, they meet Mr. Edwards, who is extremely polite to Ma, but tells Laura and Mary that he is "a wildcat from Tennessee." Mr. Edwards is an excellent neighbor, and helps the Ingalls family in every way he can, beginning with helping Pa build their house. Pa builds a roof and a floor for the house and digs a well with assistance from another neighour, Mr. Scott, and the family is finally settled. Unlike during their time in the Big Woods, the family meets difficulty and danger on the prairie. The Ingalls become terribly ill with "fever 'n' ague" (fever with severe chills and shaking) which was later identified as malaria. Laura comments on the varied ways they believe to have acquired it, with "Ma" asserting that it came from eating bad watermelon. Dr.Tan, an African American doctor, takes care of the family while they are sick. Around this time, Mr. Edwards brings Laura and Mary their Christmas presents from Independence, and in the spring, the Ingallses plant the beginnings of a small farm. Ma's prejudice against American Indians, and Laura's childish feelings, are shown side by side with the portrayal of the Osage tribe that lives on and owns the Ingalls's land. At the end of this book, the family is told that the land must be vacated by settlers as it is not legally open to settlement yet, and in 1870 Pa elects to leave the land and move before the Army forcibly requires him to abandon the land. Many of the incidents in the book are actual situations that happened to the Ingalls family. Because Laura was, in fact, two to three years old while the Ingalls lived in Indian Territory during 1869–1870, and did not remember the incidents herself, she did more historical research on this novel than on any other novel she wrote in an attempt to have all details as accurate as possible. ''On the Banks of Plum Creek'' The fourth book in the series, On the Banks of Plum Creek, takes place from 1871 to 1874, and follows the Ingalls family as they move from Kansas to Pepin, Wisconsin to an area near Walnut Grove, Minnesota, and settle in a dugout "on the banks of Plum Creek (Redwood County, Minnesota)".http://www.hoover.archives.gov/LIW/timeline/timeline.html Jack, the family bulldog, moves with the family to Plum Creek, though in real life he did not make the journey. Laura's age is still not accurately portrayed in relation to actual events. During the course of the story, Laura is between the ages of seven and nine years old, but in 1871 her real age would have been four or five. Pa trades his horses Pet and Patty to the property owner (a man named Hanson) for the land and crops, but later gets two new horses as Christmas presents for the family, which Laura and her sister Mary name "Sam" and "David". Pa soon builds an above-ground, wooden house for the family. Laura and Mary go to school for the first time at Barry Corner School, where they meet their teacher, Miss Eva Beadle. They also meet Nellie Oleson, who makes fun of Laura and Mary for being "country girls." Laura plays with her bulldog Jack when she is home, and she and Mary are invited to a party at the Olesons' home. Laura and Mary invite all the girls (including Nellie) to a party at their house to reciprocate. The family soon goes through hard times when a plague of Rocky Mountain Locust, or grasshoppers, devastates their crops. The book ends with Pa returning safely to the house after being unaccounted for during a severe four-day blizzard. ''By the Shores of Silver Lake'' The fifth book in the series, By the Shores of Silver Lake is based on Laura's late childhood spent near De Smet, South Dakota, beginning in 1879. The book also introduces Laura's youngest sister Grace Pearl. The story begins when the family is about to leave Plum Creek, shortly after the family has recovered from the scarlet fever which caused Mary to become blind. The family welcomes a visit from Aunt Docia, whom they had not seen for several years. She suggests that Pa and Ma move west to the rapidly developing Dakota Territory, where Pa could work in Uncle Henry’s railroad camp. Ma and Pa agree, since it will allow Pa to look for a homestead while he works. The family has endured many hardships on Plum Creek and Pa especially is anxious for a new start. After selling his land and farm to neighbors, Pa goes ahead with the wagon and team. Mary is still too weak to travel so the rest of the family follows later by train. The day Pa leaves, however, their beloved bulldog Jack is found dead, which saddens Laura greatly. In actuality, the dog upon whom Jack was based was no longer with the family at this point, but the author inserted his death here to serve as a transition between her childhood and her adolescence. Laura also begins to play a more mature role in the family due to Mary's blindness—Pa instructs Laura to "be Mary's eyes" and to assist her in daily life as she learns to cope with her disability. Mary is strong and willing to learn. The family travels to Dakota Territory by train—this is the children's first train trip and they are excited by the novelty of this new mode of transportation that allows them to travel in one hour the distance it would take a horse and wagon an entire day to cover. When the family reunites at the railroad camp Laura meets her cousin Lena and the two become good friends. As winter approaches and the railroad workers head back East, the Ingallses wonder where they might stay for the winter. As luck would have it, the county surveyor needs a house-sitter while he is East for the winter, and Pa signs up. It is a winter of luxury for the Ingalls family as they are given all the provisions they need in the large, comfortable house. They spend a cozy winter with their new friends, Mr. and Mrs. Boast, and both families look forward to starting their new claims in the spring. The "Spring Rush" comes early. The large mobilization of pioneers to the Dakotas in early March prompts Pa to leave immediately on the few days' trip to the claims office. The girls are left alone and spend their days and nights boarding and feeding all the pioneers passing through. They charge 25 cents for dinner and boarding, starting a savings account toward sending Mary to the School for the Blind in Vinton, Iowa, which Mary begins to attend later in the series. With the aid of his old friend Mr. Edwards, Pa successfully files his claim. As the spring flowers bloom and the prairie comes alive with new settlers, the Ingalls family moves to their new piece of land and begins building what will become their permanent home. ''The Long Winter'' The sixth book in the series take place mostly over the winter of 1880-1881, one of the most notably severe winters in history, also known as "The Snow Winter".Laskin, David The Children's Blizzard. New York: HarperCollins, 2004. pp. 56-7; Potter, Constance 'Genealogy Notes: De Smet, Dakota Territory, Little Town in the National Archives, Part 2 Prologue Winter 2003, Vol. 35, No. 4; Robinson, Doane History of South Dakota (1904) Vol. I Chapter III pp.306-309 The Long Winter begins in Dakota Territory at the Ingalls homestead on a hot August day in 1880. Laura's father, Pa, is haying. Pa tells Laura that he knows the winter is going to be hard because muskrats always build a house with thick walls before a hard winter, and this year, they have built the thickest walls he has ever seen. In mid-October, the Ingalls wake with an unusually early blizzard howling around their poorly insulated claim shanty. Soon afterward, Pa receives another warning from an unexpected source: a dignified old Native American man comes to the general store in town to warn the white settlers that there will be seven months of blizzards. Pa decides to move the family into town for the winter. Laura attends school with her younger sister, Carrie, until the weather becomes too severe to permit them to walk to and from the school building. Blizzard after blizzard sweeps through the town over the next few months. The frequent blizzards prevent supply trains from getting to De Smet and food and fuel become scarce and expensive. Eventually, the railroad company suspends all efforts to dig out the trains, leaving the town stranded. For weeks, the Ingalls subsist on potatoes and coarse brown bread, using twisted hay for fuel. As even this meager food runs out, Laura's future husband Almanzo Wilder and his friend Cap Garland risk their lives to bring wheat to the starving townspeople – enough to last the rest of the winter. As predicted, the blizzards continue for seven months. Finally, the trains begin running again, bringing the Ingalls a Christmas barrel full of good things – including a turkey. In the last chapter, they sit down to enjoy their Christmas dinner in May. The book is notable as being the first in which Laura's age is historically accurate (in 1880 she would have been 13, as she states in the first chapter). However, Almanzo Wilder's age is misrepresented. Much is made of the fact that he is 19 pretending to be 21 in order to obtain a homestead claim from the US government. In reality, WIlder was ten years older than Laura. In 1880, his true age would have been 23. Scholar Ann Romines has suggested that Laura made Almanzo younger because it was felt that more modern audiences would be scandalized by the great difference in their ages in light of their young marriage. ''Little Town on the Prairie'' The seventh book begins in 1881, just after the long winter, and is largely set in the town of De Smet, South Dakota. The story begins as Laura accepts her first job performing sewing work in order to earn money for Mary to go to a college for the blind in Iowa. Laura's hard work comes to an end when she is let go, and the family begins planning to raise cash crops to pay for Mary's college. After the crops are destroyed by blackbirds, Pa sells a calf to earn the balance of the money needed. While Ma and Pa escort Mary to the college, Laura, Carrie, and Grace are left alone for a week. In order to stave off the loneliness stemming from Mary's departure, Laura, Carrie, and Grace do the fall cleaning. They have several problems, but the house is sparkling when they are done. Ma and Pa come home and are truly surprised. In the fall, the Ingalls prepare for a move to town for the winter. Laura and Carrie attend school in town and Laura is reunited with her friends Minnie Johnson and Mary Power. She also meets a new girl, Ida Brown, who has been adopted by the town's minister and his wife. There is a new schoolteacher for the winter term: Eliza Jane Wilder, Almanzo’s sister. Nellie Oleson, Laura's nemesis from Plum Creek, has moved to De Smet and is attending the school. Nellie turns the teacher against Laura and Miss Wilder loses control of the school for a time. A visit by the school board restores order; however, Miss Wilder leaves at the end of the fall term, and is eventually replaced by Mr. Clewett and then Mr. Owen, the latter of whom befriends Laura. Through the course of the winter, Laura sets herself to studying, as she only has one year left before she can apply for a teaching certificate. At the same time, Almanzo Wilder begins escorting Laura home from church. By Christmastime, Almanzo once again sees Laura home, and offers to take her on a sleigh ride after he completes the cutter he is building. At home, Laura is met by Mr. Boast and Mr. Brewster, who interview Laura for a teaching position at a settlement led by Brewster twelve miles (19 km) from town. The school superintendent comes and tests Laura (though she is two months too young, he never asks her age), and she is awarded a third-grade teaching certificate. ''These Happy Golden Years'' The eighth book in the series, These Happy Golden Years takes place between 1882 and 1885. As the story begins, Pa is taking Laura 12 miles from home to her first teaching assignment at Brewster settlement. Laura, only 15 and a schoolgirl herself, is apprehensive as this is both the first time she has left home and the first school she has taught. She is determined to complete her assignment and earn $40 to help her sister Mary, who is attending Vinton College for the Blind in Iowa. This first school proves difficult for her. Laura must board with the Brewsters in their two-room claim shanty, sleeping on their sofa. The Brewsters are an unhappy family and Laura is deeply uncomfortable observing the way husband and wife quarrel. In one particularly unsettling incident, she wakes in the night to see Mrs Brewster standing over her husband with a knife. It's a bitterly cold winter, and neither the claim shanty or the school house can be heated adequately. The children she is teaching, some of whom are older than she is herself, test her skills as a teacher. Laura grows more self-assured through the term, and successfully completes the two-month term. To Laura's surprise and delight, homesteader Almanzo Wilder (with whom she became acquainted in Little Town on the Prairie) appears at the end of her first week of school in his new two-horse cutter to bring her home for the weekend. Already fond of Laura and wanting to ease her homesickness, Almanzo takes it upon himself to bring her home and back to school each weekend. The relationship continues after the school term ends. Sleigh rides give way to buggy rides in the spring, and Laura impresses Almanzo with her willingness to help break his new and often temperamental horses. Laura's old nemesis, Nellie Oleson, makes a brief appearance during two Sunday buggy rides with Almanzo. Nellie's chatter and flirtatious behavior towards Almanzo annoy Laura. Shortly thereafter, Nellie moves back to New York after her family loses their homestead. Laura's Uncle Tom (Ma's brother) visits the family and tells of his failed venture with a covered wagon brigade seeking gold in the Black Hills. Laura helps out seamstress Mrs. McKee by staying with her and her daughter on their prairie claim for two months to "hold it down" as required by law. The family enjoys summer visits from Mary. The Ingalls family finances have improved to the point that Pa can sell a cow to purchase a sewing machine for Ma. Laura continues to teach and work as a seamstress, and Almanzo invites Laura to attend summer "singing school" with him and her classmates. On the last evening of singing school, while driving Laura home, Almanzo—-who has by now been courting Laura for three years—-proposes to Laura. During their next ride, Almanzo presents Laura with a garnet-and-pearl ring and they share their first kiss. Several months later, after Almanzo has finished building a house on his tree claim, he asks Laura if she would mind getting married within a few days as his sister and mother have their hearts set on a large church wedding, which Pa cannot afford. Laura agrees, and she and Almanzo are married in a simple ceremony by the Reverend Brown. After a wedding dinner with her family, Laura drives away with Almanzo and the newlyweds settle contentedly into their new home. ''The First Four Years'' The ninth book in the series, The First Four Years, and the final book to feature Laura as the protagonist, follows the earliest years of Laura and Almanzo's marriage. Found after Wilder's death, the book was published in its original draft form in 1971. The First Four Years derives its title from a promise Laura made to Almanzo when they became engaged. Laura did not want to be a farm wife, but she consented to try farming for three years. At the end of that time, Laura and Almanzo mutually agreed to continue for one more year, a "year of grace". Over the course of the novel Laura and Almanzo's daughter, Rose, is born, they lose their unnamed son shortly after his birth, suffer a bout of diphtheria that leaves Almanzo in poor health for the rest of his life, and lose their house in a fire. The book ends at the close of that fourth year, on a rather optimistic note. In reality, a two-year drought and several other tragic events eventually drove the Wilders into debt and from their land. They later founded a successful fruit and dairy farm in Mansfield, Missouri, where they lived comfortably until their respective deaths. The Main Series The Martha Years Stories about Laura's great-grandmother, Martha Morse Tucker, written by Melissa Wiley # Little House in the Highlands (1999) # The Far Side of the Loch (2000) # Down to the Bonny Glen (2001) # Beyond the Heather Hills (2003) The Charlotte Years Stories about Laura's grandmother, Charlotte Tucker Quiner written by Melissa Wiley # Little House by Boston Bay (1999) # On Tide Mill Lane (2001) # The Road from Roxbury (2002) # Across the Puddingstone Dam (2004) The Caroline Years Stories about Laura's mother, Caroline Quiner Ingalls written by Maria D.Wilkes (1-4) and Celia Wilkins (5-7). # Little House in Brookfield (1996) # Little Town at the Crossroads (1997) # Little Clearing in the Woods (1998) # On Top of Concord Hill (2000) # Across the Rolling River (2001) # Little City by the Lake (2003) # Little House of Their Own (2005) The Laura Years Stories about Laura, written by Laura Ingalls Wilder #''Little House in the Big Woods'' (1932) #''Farmer Boy'' (1933)(actually about Laura's future husband) #''Little House on the Prairie'' (1935) #''On the Banks Of Plum Creek'' (1937) #''By The Shores Of Silver Lake'' (1939) #''The Long Winter'' (1940) #''Little Town on the Prairie'' (1941) #''These Happy Golden Years'' (1943) #''The First Four Years'' (1971) Other "Little House" books written by Laura Ingalls Wilder # On the Way Home (1962) # West From Home (1974) # A Little House Traveler (2006) The Rose Years Stories about Laura's daughter, Rose Wilder Lane, written by Roger Lea MacBride # Little House on Rocky Ridge (1993) # Little Farm in the Ozarks (1994) # In the Land of the Big Red Apple (1995) # On the Other Side of the Hill (1995) # Little Town in the Ozarks (1996) # New Dawn on Rocky Ridge (1997) # On the Banks of the Bayou (1998) # Bachelor Girl (1999) Laura's Lost Years Stories about what happened between "On the Banks of Plum Creek" and "By the Shores of Silver Lake", written by Cynthia Rylant # Old Town in the Green Groves (2002) New Books # Nellie Oleson Meets Laura Ingalls by Heather Williams (September 2007) # Mary Ingalls on Her Own by Elizabeth Cody Kimmel (December 2007) # Farmer Boy Goes West by Heather Williams (February 14, 2012) amazon.com Spin-Off Series The Days of Laura Ingalls Wilder: Stories about the people in Laura, Almanzo, and Rose's Mansfield, Missouri home, written by Thomas L. Tedrow # Missouri Homestead (1992) # Children of Promise (1992) # Good Neighbors (1992) # Home to the Prairie (1992) # The World's Fair (1992) # Mountain Miracle (1992) # The Great Debate (1992) # Land of Promise (1992) Little House Chapter Books Caroline # Brookfield Days # Caroline & Her Sister # Frontier Family # Brookfield Friends # A New Little Cabin Laura # The Adventures of Laura & Jack # Pioneer Sisters # Animal Adventures # School Days # Laura and Nellie # Farmer Boy Days # Little House Farm Days # Hard Times on the Prairie # Little House Friends # Christmas Stories # Laura's Ma # Laura's Pa # Laura and Mr. Edwards # Little House Parties Rose # Missouri Bound # Rose at Rocky Ridge # Rose & Alva # The Adventures of Rose & Swiney # Missouri School Days "My First Little House Books" Picture Books # County Fair (1997) # Christmas in the Big Woods (1995) # Dance at Grandpa's (1994) # The Deer in the Wood (1995) # A Farmer Boy Birthday (1998) # Going to Town (1995) # Going West (1996) # A Little House Birthday (1997) # A Little Prairie House # Prairie Day (1997) # Sugar Snow (1998) # Summertime in the Big Woods (1996) # Winter Days in the Big Woods (1994) # Winter on the Farm (1996) # Winter Tales (1994) (My First Little House Collection: contains Winter Days in the Big Woods, Christmas in the Big Woods, and Dance at Grandpa's) Board Books # Bedtime for Laura (1996) # Laura Helps Pa (1996) # Laura's Garden (1996) # Hello, Laura! (1996) Musical Board Books # Happy Birthday, Laura! (1995) (plays "Pop! Goes the Weasel") # Merry Christmas, Laura! (1995) (plays "We Wish You a Merry Christmas") Lift the Flap Books # Laura's Christmas (1998) # Laura's Little House (1998) "My Little House" # My Book of Little House Paper Dolls: The Big Woods Collection (1995) # My Book of Little House Christmas Paper Dolls: Christmas on the Prairie (1996) # My Book of Little House Paper Dolls: A Day on the Prairie (1997) # My Little House 123 (1997) # My Little House ABC (1997) # My Little House Birthday Book (1997) # My Little House Book of Animals (1998) # My Little House Book of Family (1998) # My Little House Book of Memories (1994) # My Little House Christmas Crafts Book (1997) # My Little House Christmas Sticker Book: Santa Claus Comes to the Prairie (1997) # My Little House Crafts Book # My Little House Cookbook (1996) (comes with child's apron) # My Little House Diary (1995) # My Little House Friendship Book (1995) (hardcover comes with Locket) # My Little House Party Crafts Book (1997) # My Little House Sewing Book (1997) # My Little House Songbook (1995) # My Little House Sticker Book: A Day in the Big Woods (1996) Other # Dear Laura: Letters from Children to Laura Ingalls Wilder # Inside Laura's Little House: The Little House on the Prairie Treasury # A Little House Christmas: Holiday Stories from the Little House Books # A Little House Christmas: Holiday Stories from the Little House Books, Volume II # A Little House Christmas Treasury # A Little House Reader # Little House Sisters # The Little House Baby Book # The Little House Baby Photograph Album: A Book of Baby's Early Years # The Little House Christmas Theater Kit # The Little House Cookbook # The Little House Guidebook by William Anderson # The Laura Ingalls Wilder Songbook: Favorite Songs from the Little House Books # Santa Comes to Little House # The World of Little House by Carolyn Strom Collins, Christina Wyss Eriksson # A Little House Sampler edited by William T. Anderson # Laura's Album: A Remembrance Scrapbook of Laura Ingalls Wilder by William Anderson # Walnut Grove, Terre Promise by Patrick Loubatière # Little House on the Prairie from A to Z, by Patrick Loubatière # Les héros de la petite maison dans la prairie by Pierre Brousseau # Laura Ingalls Wilder's Prairie Wisdom: with Bookmark by Yvonne Pope Biographies There were dozens of books about Laura written. That includes ones like : # Pioneer Girl: The Story of Laura Ingalls Wilder by William Anderson # Prairie Girl: The Life of Laura Ingalls Wilder by William Anderson # Laura Ingalls Wilder: A Biography by William Anderson # The Story of the Ingalls by William Anderson # The Story of the Wilders by William Anderson # Laura Wilder of Mansfield by William Anderson # A Wilder in the West by William Anderson # Laura's Rose: The Story of Rose Wilder Lane by William Anderson # The Horn Book's Laura Ingalls Wilder edited by William Anderson # Laura Ingalls Wilder: The Iowa Story by William Anderson # The Walnut Grove Story of Laura Ingalls Wilder by William Anderson # The Little House Guidebook by William Anderson # Laura Ingalls Wilder Country: The People and Places in Laura Ingalls Wilder's Life and Books by William Anderson and Leslie Kelly # Laura Ingalls Wilder: Pioneer and Author by Judy Alter # Laura Ingalls Wilder: A Storybook Life by Janet and Geoff Benge # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Emma Carlson Berne and Nicole Elzenga # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Emma Carlson Berne # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Jeanne Clidas and Mara Wil # Little House, Long Shadow: Laura Ingalls Wilder's Impact on American Culture by Anita Clair Fellman # Laura Ingalls Wilder: An Author by Sarah Glasscock # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Beatrice Gormley and Meryl Henderson # Laura Ingalls Wilder: A Writer's Life by Pamela Smith Hill # I Remember Laura by Stephen W. Hines # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Wil Mara # Becoming Laura Ingalls Wilder: The Woman Behind the Legend by John E. Miller # Laura Ingalls Wilder and Rose Wilder Lane by John E. Miller # Laura Ingalls Wilder's Little Town: Where History and Literature Meet by John E. Miller # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Kaye Patchett # The Wilder Family Story by Dorothy Smith # Story of Laura Ingalls Wilder: Pioneer Girl by Megan Stine # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Tanya Lee Stone # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Ginger Wadsworth # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Pam Walker # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Mae Woods # Laura Ingalls Wilder by Kyle Zimmer and Amy Sickels # Laura: The Life of Laura Ingalls Wilder by Donald Zochert and others. External links *Official Homepage about the books *Harper Collins homepage, with information about Little House *List of Little House books Little House on the Prairie Little House on the Prairie Little House on the Prairie